


Lance Family Fluff

by agentsandcanaries



Series: Lance Family Moments [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Sickfic, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandcanaries/pseuds/agentsandcanaries
Summary: A collection of some cute Lance family fluffy and light sickfic stories because they all deserve some love. Dinah/Quentin throughout, and lots of sisterly Laurel & Sara moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first proper Arrow fic, I have written a bit for other fandoms (mostly Glee way back when) in the past. I love the Lances and wanted to write something lighter for them, I'll try to keep these stories somewhat fluffy. Feel free to send in requests and prompts

Dinah fussed over her youngest as she got the little blonde girl tucked into her bed, gently stroking her hair to soothe her.  
"Hey it's okay, you'll feel better soon baby" she told the girl as she laid beside her. Even when sick, a chorus of "I'm no baby!" came from her grumpy five year old. Dinah simply continued to stroke her hair to soothe her. She thought she just had it down to a tee when she heard footsteps and looked over to see her seven year old eldest daughter toddle through the door.  
"Mama, I don't feel well" the slightly darker haired girl told her. She opened the comforter and ushered the little girl to come lay down, tucking her in next to her sister.  
"My poorly little girls" she tried to comfort each of them, Sara flinched from the touch and tried to hide under the duvet though Laurel seemed to find it calming. She moved to lay next to Laurel for a bit whilst Sara was grumping, holding her eldest daughter against her chest in a loose hug. The little one fell asleep eventually and when Sara re-emerged she looked jealous that her mom was no longer cuddling her. Suddenly, her face turned even more pale than usual and she was violently sick down her pyjamas and the bed. This for sure got Dinah's attention who moved quickly to hold her and try move her aim to a bucket she'd gotten out just in case this happened.  
"Oh poor darling, it's not nice being sick is it?" She said, to which Sara shook her head once she'd finished.  
"Don't like it, all icky" Sara pouted. Dinah scooped up the little girl, quickly checking Laurel's temperature and thankful Quentin walked in at that moment.  
"The girls are sick, Sara needs cleaning up. Can you just stay and look over Laurel whilst I bathe her?" She told her husband. He nodded and took up the spot next to Laurel, looking over to Sara as they walked past on their way to the bathroom and the girl called out "sissy", trying to reach for her older sister. Despite the jealousy of before she loved her sister and wanted to stay with her. "I'm looking after Laurel, don't worry. You get cleaned up with mommy then you can come back and cuddle" Quentin told her, to which she nodded and let Dinah take her for a bath.  
Once Sara was cleaned up and had some new pyjamas on, Dinah returned to the bedroom with her. She smiled softly at Quentin lying propped up on the cushions with Laurel on his lap, both of them snoozing lightly and a discarded book next to them. Sara started to fuss, wanting to be next to her sister, so Dinah walked round to the other side and climbed in, putting Sara down next to her. She instantly reached to snuggle into Quentin's side, her tiny hand clasping onto Laurel's. The older sister woke at the touch and smiled, scooting over before gently pulling her little sister up to sit next to her on their fathers lap. Both of them were now resting against his chest and fell asleep with their hands still intertwined. Dinah smiled at this, giving Quentin a look when he awoke he returned it with a nod and smile. Even when things weren't the easiest, they wouldn't trade their little family for anything.


End file.
